


Until the Stars Burn Out

by Anonymous (VeryAnonymousAuthor)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: Abigail Williams' love for her Master drives her to make him submit to her, even if it means wreaking havoc on his mind.
Relationships: Abigail Williams | Foreigner/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Until the Stars Burn Out

I wonder…

“Senpai? Are you ok?”

… just why I’ve been so tired recently.

“I’m fine, just a bit worn out.”

Mash looks at me with a gaze so filled with worry that it’s practically spilling out of her eyes.

“Are you sure that’s all? You look like you could collapse at any moment…”

Truth be told, that’s kinda how I feel, too. I don’t get it. I’ve been getting plenty of sleep, and I’ve had Nightingale confirm that there’s nothing wrong me, and yet here we are.

A quick glance at the clock in the cafeteria tells me that it’s barely 6PM, but I’m more than ready to hit the hay already, even though I’ve only been awake for around 10 hours. Even the delicious food in front of me, which I’d normally wolf down in the blink of an eye, is something I’m having to force myself to eat. It almost feels insulting to treat a meal lovingly prepared for me by Tamamo Cat and Boudica this way… Wait, no, it’s Thursday, so it should be EMIYA today.

… Wait, is it Thursday? This is omurice, and that’s something Cat would make, not EMIYA.

“Hey, Mash.”

“Yes, Senpai?”

“What day is it today?”

My worried Kouhai looks at me quizzically and tilts her head slightly to the side before answering.

“…? It’s Monday. Why?”

“… Huh?”

That’s way further off than expected. Friday or Wednesday would’ve been fine, but Monday? That’s disturbingly far off the mark. My confusion must be evident on my face because Mash somehow manages to look even more worried.

“I really think you should go get some rest, Senpai. Maybe take tomorrow off, too? And make sure to have someone check if you’ve been put under a curse!”

She leans in over the table separating us and places her hand on my forehead. It feels neither warm nor cold, so I guess my temperature must be fine.

“I’m fine, really...” I say as I brush her hand off me and force myself to smile. “… but I think you might be right that I should get some rest.” I hurriedly shove a few more spoonfuls of rice into my mouth and swallow as soon as I’ve chewed, just to not waste more food than I have to. “… Right, off I go. Good work today, Mash.”

I get up from my chair and begin making my way out of the cafetoria, but Mash quickly does the same and begins to follow me.

“I’ll take you to your room! Here, lean on me!”

“There’s really no-“

Before I have time to interject, Mash grabs my arm and puts it over her shoulder while holding me by my waist. I’d complain, but it’s honestly a bit of a relief not having to walk by myself. As embarrassing as it is, this might be for the best.

“… Thanks.”

She nods at me while smiling proudly, and we begin making our way to my room at a leisurely pace. Somewhere along the way, though, we run into a familiar face.

“Ah, Master! Good day!”

It’s Abby, who’s as cheerful as ever. Her wonderful smile, reaching all the way up to her sparkling blue eyes, never fails to bring me joy, and today is no exception. Watching her wave so energetically at me in that black dress of hers, making her long, blonde hair flit about and almost making her hat fall off her head, has already made my day so much better.

“Hey Abby, good day to you too.”

I must look absolutely pitiful right now, practically being carried by Mash, but Abby pays it no mind. Instead, seeing me down like this has apparently just made her more determined to cheer me up.

“Master looks really tired, but I know a way to wake you right up! Quick, lean down a little, I’ll whisper it to you! Quick, quick!”

I sigh softly and lower myself slightly – well, more like Mash lowers me for me – and wait for Abby to tell me her little wake-up trick. Much to my, and Mash’s, surprise, however, instead of leaning in to whisper in my ear, Abby quickly stands up on her toes and presses her lips against my forehead.

Immediately, Mash panics and raises herself back up, forcing me up with her. Both her and my cheeks are flush with red, and my heartrate has just about quadrupled. In stark contrast, Abby is giggling to herself while innocently smiling.

“Well, Master? Are you awake now?”

I sure am. I’m kinda surprised by how effective that was, but I guess anyone would be spurred to action if a cute girl suddenly kissed them.

“Y-yeah, I’m wide awake! Thanks Abby!”

It definitely wasn’t what I expected, but this was probably the best way this could’ve gone. My exhaustion has all but disappeared, and I even got a smooch from Abby in the process. There’s no way I wouldn’t be over the moon about that! Mash, on the other hand, seems less than enthusiastic about the situation.

“A-Abby, you can’t do something like that! K-kissing… Kissing is something you only do with the person you like!”

She’s tripping over her words just talking about kissing, her cheeks looking more and more like tomatoes the more time goes on. Abby, however, is still smiling brightly.

“Then there’s no issue with me kissing Master, then!”

“…!? T-that’s not… No, wait, but…”

Being told Abby likes me makes my heart skip a beat, and I regain the strength to stand on my own. Abby, upon noticing this, instantly grabs my hand and begins to yank me away.

“If you’re not tired any more, then play with me, Master!”

I don’t exactly try to resist, as the thought of being alone with Abby is anything but unpleasant – on the contrary, I can think of few things I’d rather be – but I can hear Mash call out to me as we, admittedly very rudely, leave her behind.

“W-wait, Senpai! You can’t just keep playing with Abby! You need your rest!”

I manage to respond that “I’ll be fine, and thanks for the help!” before Abby drags me by a corner, but I don’t know if Mash heard me.

… Wait, “keep playing”? As far as I can recall, this is the first time I’ve played with Abby by myself like this. I’d ask her what she meant by that, but the young girl enthusiastically tugging at my arm, dragging me around, takes precedence. With renewed vigor, we quickly reach our destination: my room, apparently.

“Hurry up and open the door, Master!” Abby says while hopping in place. Cute. I do as she says, and the door slides open with a satisfying, mechanic KSSSHHH sound, and Abby leaps inside and onto my bed. I immediately worry about any weird smells she might find, but she seems not to notice or anything, or at least not to mind. It’s a joy to be able to see Abby frolicking so happily. If it meant getting to see smiles like hers, then saving the world was completely worth it just for that.

All of a sudden, the exhaustion from earlier returns, and I almost fall over. I have to lean against the wall just to stand upright. I guess it was too much to hope for that Abby actually had managed to cure me of my fatigue. As much of a wonder as her kiss was, it wasn’t magical. Just adorable.

Abby notices me struggling and walks over to me, still smiling, albeit more softly now.

“Here, Master…” she says, grabbing my hands with her own through her oversized sleeves. “… come with me to the bed.”

In my half-conscious state, I just nod and go along with her, almost passing out as soon as I lay down on my bed, just barely managing to turn so that I lie on my back, my head comfortably resting on top of a soft pillow. I’m about to thank Abby and say goodbye, but, much to my shock, she gets into the bed with me, getting under the covers and wrapping her arms around me while resting her head on my chest. As surprised as I am by this, I certainly don’t mind it.

“Sleep now, Master. We will play later.”

Abby tells me to sleep, and I’m in no position to resist the allure of falling asleep while embraced by a cutie like her. I only manage to sneak a glance at her smiling face while she rests on my chest before losing consciousness while her beautiful red eyes stare deeply into my own.

…

… Red?

…

…

…

Something feels weird.

I can feel something warm against my crotch, and there’s a weight pressing against it. I try to force my eyes open and am blinded by the lights in the room still being on. I evidently forgot to turn them off when I went to bed, and Abby clearly didn’t do it either.  
Speaking of, I don’t feel her resting against my chest any longer. Did she leave? I can’t see anything. My crotch still feels really hot, like it’s been wrapped up in something warm. Something… wet. Slimy, even.

“Ah, Master, are you awake?”

That’s Abby’s voice. It sounds different, though. That’s not her usual cheery and upbeat voice. It’s a bit deeper, and she’s speaking more slowly. Like she’s not a child anymore. I think… I think I’ve heard her speak this way before.

My eyes slowly start to get used to the light, and I can begin to make out that Abby’s figure. She’s sitting on top of me, right on my…

“… Abby?”

Right on my crotch.

She’s not wearing her black dress. She’s only covered by some butterfly-shaped pieces of dark cloth attached to one another to form strings, starting from her neck and ending around her thighs, like they were parts of a dress. Aside from this, she’s only wearing a single black stocking on her right leg, and a pair of black panties which have been pushed to the side to allow access to her clean-shaven pussy.

I’m inside of her.

“A-Abby!?”

I realize what the warmness I felt was, and I frantically try to move to get her off me, but Abby simply places a hand on my chest and forces me to lie on my back while she straddles me. Despite her small stature, she is still a Servant, many times stronger than I.

“Master, I told you, did I not?” she says while looking down on me from her seated position. “I told you we would play later.” She smiles just as she did earlier, but this smile doesn’t reach her eyes. She raises her hips slightly… “This is later.” … and then forces herself down again, taking the entirety of my member inside of her. I can see her stomach distort slightly as her tiny body struggles to contain my cock, causing it to bulge out so much that it’s visible from the outside. And yet, Abby seems completely unbothered, still smiling softly while gazing down at me from above with her red eyes somehow seeming both warm and friendly, but also oddly cold and distant. This was the kind of look you’d give a pet. Like you care for it, but don’t consider it your equal.

“How do you feel, Master? Are you having fun?”

The tightness is unbelievable. Her small frame is causing her pussy to squeeze my cock like a vice, pressing against it from all angles so hard that it almost skips past pleasure and turns straight to pain. It feels like I’m being crushed, like she could tear my member clean off by just raising herself up if she doesn’t let go of me first.

“Abby, w-why are you…” I begin to speak up, but Abby moves her hand from my chest to my mouth, covering it with a finger. I instinctively shut up and let her speak.

“Answer me, Master.”

…? How do I feel? Am I having fun? I… I don’t know. I’m confused. I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going on, and I-

“Don’t be scared, Master. Just feel good with me. You don’t have to worry about anything at all~.”

She slowly, very slowly, begins to raise her hips. I can feel each and every fold of her pussy brush against my cock, as she gets up high enough that only the head of my cock is inside of her, and then, just as slowly, begins to lower herself again. It’s so warm inside of her that it feels like I’m burning up, and the fierce, relentless pressure she’s exerting on my cock makes it feel like she’s enveloping it with magma. She continues to slowly move up and down like this, squeezing my cock while looking deep into my eyes.

“It will start to feel good soon, Master. I promise. It always does.”

I don’t know what she’s talking about, but she’s right. It doesn’t take long for me to get used to the pressure and heat, and her pussy starts to feel unbearably good. Rather than trying to crush my cock, it’s like she’s trying to force me to cum as soon as possible. The folds of her pussy stimulate my member from all sides while she rhythmically continues to bounce up and down, all while still staring at me from above.

“It’s okay, Master. Let your seed flow into me.”

As if on command, I cum deep inside of her, releasing all my sperm directly into her tiny womb. Even if I wanted to resist, there’s no way I’d be able to. I’ve never felt anything like this in my life, and these sensations are far too much for me to handle. After I finish cumming, Abby, still smiling softly, finally lets go of my cock and lays down on top of me, her chest pressing against my own.

“Well, Master? How did it feel?” she asks, and her smile turns to a mischievous grin. “To be inside of me? To have your cock inside a little girl?”

She runs a finger along my half-erect member as she teases me, causing my cock to twitch. In spite of her mocking tone, her gaze makes it clear she wants me to answer.

“… Good. It felt good. But why-“

She instantly places a finger on my mouth again, cutting me off.

“That’s all that matters, Master. Don’t worry about “why”, just focus on feeling good. Enjoy my body to your heart’s content, Master~.”

She moves up a bit, placing her face directly in front of my own.

“Open your mouth, Master.”

I do as she asks, unable to resist her. This all feels like a dream. I’m expecting to wake up at any moment. There’s no way the cute and kind Abby would do something like this with me, so this has to be a dream. It has to be.

Once my mouth is open, Abby presses her lips against mine and slips her tongue into my mouth. She slowly moves it around in there, pressing it against my own tongue and against every nook and cranny of my mouth. She thoroughly explores every part of it while the wet, sopping sounds of our kissing fill the room. Eventually, she begins to coil her tongue around mine, like a snake coiling around its prey, and she drags it into her own mouth. Her saliva fills my mouth and drips down across my chin, but Abby pays it no mind and continues forcing me to kiss her, only briefly letting go to let me catch my breath, all the while still staring directly into my eyes from just in front of them. Even without the kissing, I feel like I could drown in her lovely eyes. By the time she finally finishes, I’m out of breath, and my mind is even further gone.

“How do I taste, Master? Am I sweet enough for you?”

The absurdity of the question doesn’t even register to me, and all I can do in response is nod while I gasp for air.

“Then, Master…” she begins. “… will you be mine?”

“… wha-“

“Please be mine, Master. Be mine, and only mine. Don’t talk to anyone else. Don’t look at anyone else. Don’t let Mash touch you ever again. Don’t eat Tamamo Cat’s cooking ever again. Don’t go to sleep without me by your side ever again. You’re mine. You’re mine alone, Master, and you’ll be with me for all eternity.”

The smile has completely faded from Abby’s face.

“You’ll never be alone, Master. We’ll be together forever, Master. You can feel good with me forever. You don’t need to save the world. You just need to be with me. I’ll love you forever, Master. We can disappear in an endless abyss just for the two of us, Master. Even if the world ends, you and I will be eternally bound to one another. Even when all the stars in sky have burnt out, even when all life has come to an end, even then, Master, will I love you!”

She’s gripping me fiercely. So fiercely that it draws blood. I can feel her trembling, and I can feel her ragged breathing against my face. She’s completely serious. But…

“I… I can’t abandon the worl-“

Again, she places a finger on my mouth, shutting me up.

“Not yet.”

She closes her eyes, breaking eye contact with me for the first time since I awoke.

“One more day. Just one more day.”

She’s speaking softly to herself, and a keyhole begins to take shape on her forehead.

“You’ll be mine next time. Next time, Master, I’ll make you mine.”

I’m scared, but I can’t move. The keyhole finishes forming, and a faint glow is shining out from within. I can’t look away.

“We’ll play again tomorrow, Master. Then, you’ll be mine. I will make you mine, no matter how many times it takes.”

The light from within her keyhole grows brighter and brighter, until it completely engulfs my vision. I don’t know what’s…

What is…

I…

…

…

…

I wonder…

“Senpai, you really don’t look okay! Did Abby keep you up again last night?”

… just why I’ve been so tired recently.

“Abby? No, I went straight to bed.”

I can’t stop myself from yawning and quickly move to cover my mouth with my hand.

“Sorry about that, Mash. I’m fine, though, really. Just a bit tired.”

That’s an understatement and a half. I’m struggling just to keep my eyes open, but I’ve got to keep going. It’s still Thursday, so I’ve got a bunch of stuff to take care of after this, like a medical check-up, and then there’s-

“I really think you should take a nap, Senpai. You look awful.”

Well, I want to, but I can’t. I’m gonna be busy after lunch.

“I’ll try to catch some Z’s during my check-up, I guess.” I say as I mechanically shovel some soup into my mouth. I’m thankful to be able to have a liquid meal, ‘cause I doubt I’d have the energy to even chew my food.

“Your check-up? Isn’t that scheduled for Thursday this week?”

“… isn’t today Thursday?”

“No, it’s Tuesday.” Mash responds while sighing. “You asked for the date yesterday, too. You’re really starting to worry me, Senpai.”

Did I? I don’t recall doing that.

“And besides…” she continues. “I told you yesterday to take today off too. You need rest.”

She did? I feel like I’d remember something like. But, well, if it’s Tuesday, and there’s no emergency, then I guess it won’t hurt to take some time off.

“Right, right, sorry about that.” I respond sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. It’d be too embarrassing to let her know I completely forgot, so I pretend that it just slipped my mind. “Force of habit and all that. I just woke up and-“

Suddenly, my vision grows blurry and I start to feel dizzy. I quickly grab the edge of the table I’m seated at and hold on tight to keep myself from falling off.

“S-senpai!? What happened!?”

Mash rushes to my aid with impressive speed, but it’s already faded. I tell her “I’m fine.”, but she clearly doesn’t believe me.

“You can’t just keep trying to tough it out!”

She’s right, of course, as much as I hate to admit it. I already rely on everyone else to do the hard lifting for me on the battlefield, so having to also rely on them back here feels like rubbing salt in the wound. It makes me feel so powerless.

“I know, I know. I’ll go take a nap.”

She nods enthusiastically and helps me to my feet. In spite of my protests, she insists on having me rest on her shoulder until we get to my room, practically carrying me there. Once we get there, however, someone is waiting for us outside.

“Hello Master! Good day!”

Abby greets me with a smile that heals my very soul. I smile and force myself to stand on my own feet, so as to not seem so pathetic near her.

“Hi Abby, good to see you.”

Abby opens her mouth to say something, but Mash cuts her off before she can begin.

“Senpai can’t play with you today, Abby. He needs to rest.”

In response, Abby shakes her head and moves a bit closer while raising herself up to stand on her toes.

“Don’t worry, I know a way t-“

“No kissing!”

Wait, what? Kissing? I’m not sure what Mash is talking about, but Abby pouts slightly and goes back to standing normally, crossing her arms in protest in the meantime.

“Aww, fine…”

Abby was going to kiss me? Come on, Mash, why would you stop her from doing that!? That’s a once-in-lifetime opportunity gone to waste now.

As disappointed as I am, there’s nothing to be done about it, so I instead open the door to my room and head inside. A nap really does sound absolutely amazing right about now, so I head straight for the bed. Apparently, though, Abby has other ideas and   
makes her way in with me, despite Mash’s attempts to stop her.

“I just said he needs to rest.”

“I know! I’m just going to sing him a lullaby!”

That sounds lovely, actually. I remember Abby singing to me on my birthday, and it was incredibly cute. I’d love to hear her sing again.

“It’s okay, Mash. I wouldn’t be able to stay awake even if I wanted to.” I say half-jokingly, but I honestly feel like I really will pass out before too long. Mash looks none-too-pleased with the situation, but she relents after letting out a sigh.

“Fine then, but you have to promise me that you’ll leave after he’s fallen asleep. Okay, Abby?”

“Mm! That’s fine! I promise!”

Abby is jumping in place while responding, clearly overjoyed. It does my heart good to see her so happy. Such a good girl. Mash looks at me and smiles while wishing me a good night – which sounds somewhat odd to hear this early on in the day – and then heads out, leaving just me and Abby, who wastes no time in finding a chair, which she promptly places next to my bed, near the pillow my head is resting on.

“I learned this one from Ms. Jack not too long ago! I’m a bit nervous, but I hope you’ll like it!”

“I’m sure I will, Abby.” I respond with a smile. I close my eyes and get comfortable as Abby starts to sing.

“London Bridge is falling down~ falling down~ falling down~  
London Bridge is falling down~  
My fair lady~”

That’s a bit of an odd choice for a lullaby, but I’m not complaining. Abby’s singing voice is every bit as adorable as I remember.

“Master, you should sleep and rest~ Sleep and rest~ Sleep and rest~  
Master, you should sleep and rest~  
My dear Master~”

Aww, she made it about me. What an angel.

“I will never let you go~ Let you go~ Let you go~  
I will never let you go~  
My dear Master~”

I sincerely wish that that could be true, Abby.

“Stay with me in my abyss~ My abyss~ My abyss~  
Stay with me in my abyss~  
My dear Master~”

… Those lyrics are a bit…

“Trapped within my sweet embrace~ Sweet embrace~ Sweet embrace~  
Trapped within my sweet embrace~  
I love Master~”

That’s definitely a bit much, even if being told that Abby loves me – in song form, no less – does feel absolutely divine. I try to open my eyes, but… I can’t? Or, rather, I don’t see anything. It’s pitch-black! I try to call out for Abby, but no sound comes out! In fact, I can’t hear anything other than Abby’s song!

“Master will be mine alone~ Mine alone~ Mine alone~  
Master will be mine alone~  
Mine forever~”

As Abby’s performance reaches its end, I’m left terrified. There’s no sound whatsoever now. There’s nothing at all. I can’t even feel the covers over me anymore, or the bed beneath me. I’m not sure if any of my senses are working, but then Abby speaks again.

“Well, Master? Did you like my song?”

I try to respond, but I can’t. I don’t get what’s going on anymore. Did Abby do this? But why?

“Don’t worry about a thing, Master. You’ll never have to worry about anything ever again. You can do whatever you want to, Master. I’ll never leave you.”

Abby sounds different from before. Not just in what she’s saying or how she’s talking, but her voice too. It’s a bit deeper, like her usual cheerfulness is gone.

“Master, look at me now. Speak to me. Tell me what you want. I will do anything you want me to.”

At her words, my sight returns, and I get my first glimpse at my new surroundings. This isn’t my room. I don’t even know what this is. There’s nothing as far as the eye can see. No sky above, no ground below. I’m floating in perpetual blackness, and yet, I can still clearly make out my own body, which is now fully nude. I can also see Abby, who is likewise completely naked. I instinctively go to cover my eyes, but I can somehow still her. Even closing my eyes, I see her. I try to look away, but I can’t move my body at all. It’s like I’m frozen in place, still lying on my bed.

“Master…” Abby speaks up. “I told you to look at me.”

Something compels me to obey, and I stop trying to fruitlessly avert my gaze. As if possessed, I start to look at closely at Abby, who is standing right next to where I’m floating, as if she had never left my side. I look at her face, at her deep red eyes as they stare back me unblinkingly. A keyhole has formed on her forehead, and looking into it, I see nothing but more darkness. I look at her chest, with her small, budding breasts with perky, pink nipples, so close that I could reach out and touch them had I the power to move my body. I look at the tiny, pristine slit between her legs with not even a hint of a hair on it, its pretty, pink color barely visible without the need to spread it open. I wordlessly look at every inch of her body, examining it, devouring it with my eyes. Without the need for me to say anything, Abby turns around and lets me hungrily look at her backside once I’m finished with the front. I look at the nape of her neck, so dainty and thin. I look at her back and how her hair falls so beautifully across it. Abby shows me every part of her body. Not even the armpits, nor the palms of her hands, nor the soles of her feet, escape my gaze. I examine her as if she were a painting for what feels like hours but was likely mere minutes. At the end, my member has become painfully erect. Abby looks down at my hard cock and smiles softly, and then runs a finger along the shaft.

“Oh my! What is this?”

She presses her finger softly against the head of my cock and starts to move it in circles around the urethra.

“Why would you get all excited over me, Master?” she asks while teasing me, and then turns to meet my gaze. “I’m just a child, you know~”

Her lips curl upwards into a smug smile as she removes her finger, which is now covered in my precum. She casts a brief glance at it and, in one quick motions, licks it clean with her tongue while keeping eye contact with me.

“Could it be?” she continues. “Is Master the kind of pervert that would get aroused by a child’s body? By such a small, fragile frame?”

She lays down on her side next to me, as though we were still on that small bed in my room. She’s close enough that I can feel her breath against my cheek, and she reaches down and grabs my cock tightly, then starts to whisper directly into my ear.

“Such a dangerous thing you have, Master.”

She begins to slowly move her hand up and down, her arm only barely long enough to reach my member.

“What are you thinking of? What do want to do to me?”

Her grip becomes fiercer and she starts to jerk me off more quickly, more intensely, while I am still unable to move my body.

“Do you want to shove your hard cock down my throat? Watch me gasp for air as you fill my stomach with your seed? Cover me with your cum to mark me as your own?”

Just imagining the sights she describes brings me closer to cumming.

“Or perhaps you want to put it straight into my tight pussy? To watch me cry out in pain as you pound me over and over? To shove your throbbing cock into my tiny womb and force me to bear your child?”

Abby begins to move even faster and starts to rub the head of my cock with her palm. I won’t be able to keep myself from cumming much longer.

I realize that I’m not scared any longer. All the fear has dissipated, leaving me just aroused beyond belief. Even in this strange void, even as she’s actively humiliating and assaulting me, I can’t help but love Abby. This feels better than anything I’ve ever felt before, even though I know it’s wrong.

“Master…” Abby whispers, moving her mouth so close to my ear that her words resound inside my head. “… you want to break me, don’t you? You want to ravish me… to violate my tiny body with your manhood.”

Even if I could speak, I couldn’t deny it.

“And you want to be broken by me. You want me to continue doing what I’m doing, and what I did last night. And the night before. And the night before. And the many, many nights before. You want to give up on the world and devote yourself completely to me. To be mine.”

I want to be yours, Abby.

Just as I’m about to reach my climax, Abby abruptly stops. She removes her hand and stands back up, and then goes to stand so her pussy, now dripping with her juices, is right above my cock. She wordlessly spreads it open, giving me a glance at its pristine insides and its small entrance, then lowers her hips just enough so that I can feel her juices drip onto my cock. Any further and I would be inside her.

“It’s okay, Master. I don’t mind even if you are just that sort of scum. I still love you. I will always love you. Just tell me you’ll be mine, and we can be together forever!”

A slight tingling sensation in my throat informs me that I can speak again. Abby looks at me expectantly, her eyes locked with mine, and I…

“I… I can’t.”

I have to deny her. It takes every ounce of willpower I have to not give in, but for the sake of the world, I can’t allow myself to stay with her.

“Abby, I can’t give up on the world. And this is not who you are! You’re normally such a sweet and innocent girl, so-“

And just like that, my voice is gone once more. Abby just stares at me for a moment, and then.

“… Not who I am?”

She starts laughing. Not just giggling but laughing as though I’d just told a marvelous joke. In this soundless void, her laugh is all I can hear.

“Master…” she begins after her laughter ends. “Abby is a bad girl. But if you want me to be a good girl, I will play the part. Abby will do anything for her beloved Master.”

As she speaks, she begins to change. Her skin turns to a pale, blue-ish white, and dark markings appear on her hands and feet, creeping up from the fingers and toes and covering her appendages as though they were gloves and stockings. Her dainty fingers look more like deadly claws, and likewise for her toes. Her blonde hair has turned almost completely white, and the empty keyhole on her forehead is now alight with… something. The more I stare at it, the more I feel like something is looking back at me.

“Now, Master, close your eyes.”

As though commanded to do so, my vision grows dark again. I can’t see anything, but I can hear Abby’s footsteps. Only… Why are there two sets? As I’m wondering, I suddenly hear Abby’s voice whisper into my ear once more.

“I love you.”

It’s the same, deeper voice she’s been using all this time, but almost immediately after, another voice rings out in my other ear.

“I love you!”

It’s Abby’s usual, high-pitched voice, the one she always uses back at Chaldea. Before I have time to process this, the voices start speaking in unison.

“I will never let you go.” “We’ll always be together!”  
“You’re mine, and only mine.” “I promise I’ll never leave you alone!”  
“Nothing else matters but us.” “You’re the one I care about the most in the whole world!”  
“Give up on everything else.” “You don’t have to worry!”  
“I’m the only one you need.” “A-am I not good enough for you?”  
“Master…” “Master…”

“I love you!”

Their voices blend together in my head, creating a cacophony of words and phrases telling me to only think about Abby. My weary mind is left fractured as their words echo endlessly, with nothing else to focus on but their words. Eventually, their words subside, but it’s clear Abby has more in store for me. My vision returns to me, and I see that my ears did not deceive me. On my left stands the Abby I’ve known since I first summoned her months ago, smiling brightly and innocently, in stark contrast to the Abby standing to my right, with her pale skin and mischievous smile.

The Abby on my left lowers her head, bringing her face close to mine. Her bright, blue eyes look deeply into mine, and then she presses her lips against mine and starts to kiss me. It’s a gentle, sweet kiss, filled with pure love, until she holds my head in place and then puts her tongue into my mouth. She awkwardly moves it around, rubbing it against mine, coiling the two together. Every couple of seconds, she has to break contact and quickly catch her breath, but she immediately kisses me again, over and over. Her cheeks are flush with red, and her eyes are closed when she kisses me, and I can’t help but think that this is exactly how the Abby I know would act in this situation: enthusiastic, loving, trying her best to please me, even when she’s embarrassed and unsure of herself.

My thoughts are quickly interrupted when I feel another strong sensation. Something warm and wet has engulfed my cock and is now greedily devouring it. I don’t need to look down to know that the other Abby has begun to suck my cock, since the sounds alone are more than enough to make it clear. The hungry, incessant slurping and ragged breaths paint a vivid picture in my mind, and the feeling of her tongue coiling around my cock, coating it with her spit, is driving me wild. She moves her head up and down my shaft impatiently, and I can feel the back of her throat push against the head of my cock over and over. As if that wasn’t enough, I can feel her hands fondling my balls gently, kneading them, urging them to cum, and I’m powerless to resist. The combination of both being kissed so tenderly and blown so mercilessly at once by Abby is a feeling so intense that it forces me to cum, and I release my seed just as Abby takes my entire cock to the base. I can hear her swallowing it while my own mouth is still occupied by Abby’s tongue, and neither Abby relents until every last drop of cum has been drained from my balls.

I can feel the pale-skinned Abby remove my member from her mouth, just as the other Abby ends her kiss and our lips separate. Our eyes briefly meet, but she quickly looks away and covers her face with her hands, as if ashamed. I’m gasping for air, both out of exhaustion and because the extended French kiss left me unable to breathe properly for what felt like ages, but Abby seems none-the-worse for wear, and in spite of her innocent behavior, she doesn’t move away or attempt to cover up body at all. Instead, she hoists one leg over my head, placing my face directly between her thighs, and placing her untouched pussy barely an inch or so from touching me. She looks down at me one last time, then closes her eyes and lowers her hips ever so slowly, pressing her pussy softly against my mouth. It has a faint, bittersweet scent, and I find myself completely unable to resist the urge to lick her. Her body trembles slightly as I insert my tongue inside her, tasting her juices and caressing the outermost parts of her walls. Without even realizing it, I instinctively try to move my head upwards to reach further inside her, but to no avail. Instead, she lowers herself further, putting more of her weight on me. I soon begin to search for her clit, and I quickly find it, halfway covered by a small hood. I circle my tongue around it and listen to Abby let out small moans, enjoying the feeling of toying with her like this, and I even begin to very gently nibble on it and suck on it, as Abby struggles to contain her voice.

All of this is enough to force my cock to grow erect again, and the pale-skinned Abby wastes no time in making use of my rod once more. At first, I feel her hand grab onto it, and then I feel her pressing it against a small hole. I already know that it’s the self-same hole my tongue is currently in the midst of savoring, and it quickly swallows my cock in its entirety. Her walls push against my cock from all sides, and I can feel the tip poke against the entrance to her womb. Abby leaves me no time to adjust to this incredible, yet somehow familiar, sensation, and she begins grinding her hips against mine, moving in circles as she squeezes my cock. Soon after, she begins to raise and lower herself, riding me quickly and mercilessly. I can feel her small hands grip onto my sides, the claw-like nails piercing the skin, as her pace increases. The minor pain mixes with the intense pleasure, and I can feel her insides writhing about, urging me to pour my cum inside her, begging for it, demanding it. She continues viciously thrusting my cock inside of her, as if my body were no more than a tool for her masturbation, and there is nothing I can do to resist. Within moments, cum that I didn’t know I had once again pours from my cock, this time directly into Abby’s fertile womb, and the sheer volume she’s able to drain from me is astounding to the point that it borders on being dangerous. And yet, even as I’m ejaculating, Abby continues to ride me without pause, allowing me not a moment of rest until she is satisfied. My mind goes blank at the endless onslaught of intense, unyielding pleasure, which continues until my member finally goes limp. When she at last raises herself off me, I have lost all feeling in my legs, my breathing is strained and ragged, and my heart is beating faster than ever before.

The Abby whom I’ve been dutifully licking to the best of my ability through all of this also gets off me, her juices still dripping from her and onto my body until she stands to the side. She looks down at me again, her cheeks just as red as before, and forces herself to smile before looking away and covering her face once more. Then she and the pale-skinned Abby look at each other and wordlessly press their hands together, fingers intertwining, and lean in so that their foreheads touch. Suddenly, a flash of white light blinds me, and by the time I’ve regained my sight, only the pale-skinned Abby remains. She looks at me with her lips curled up ever so slightly and her eyes half-closed, and I can see my own cum drip from her pussy as she walks closer to my face and leans down to speak.

“Do you still think Abby is a good girl, Master?”

She chuckles briefly before continuing.

“Now, Master… be mine.”

She repeats her demand from earlier. Both my mind and body are beyond exhausted, and I can tell by her gaze that she will not allow any objections. Any will I had to resist evaporated long ago, and I can only manage a single word in response.

“… Yes.”


End file.
